


成人礼（上）

by Daisy8341



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy8341/pseuds/Daisy8341
Summary: RR贱x荷兰虫在打擦边球的边缘试探





	成人礼（上）

**Author's Note:**

> RR贱x荷兰虫  
> 在打擦边球的边缘试探

“这他妈……是什么？！”拖着疲惫的身躯推开卧室的门，Wade被里面的景象彻底吓激灵了——  
Peter穿着一身兔女郎的服装趴伏在他的床上，修长的双腿蹬着穿着约莫七公分的黑漆皮高跟鞋，纯黑色的情趣紧身衣后背开了一个大大的”V”，把他的肌肉线条包裹得很好，漂亮结实的脊背和浑圆软嫩的臀部完全暴露在Wade眼前，两片臀瓣中毛茸茸的兔子尾巴还随着Peter晃动小腿的动作一摇一摇的。  
听到声音，Peter转过头来，脸上展露出惊喜的神情，配合着他棕色的卷发里露出的两只兔耳朵，Wade觉得这真是一只看到胡萝卜小兔子了。  
“你回来了！”Peter翻了个身，踩着高跟鞋摇摇晃晃地向Wade走来，因为第一次穿的缘故，即使平衡感很好的蜘蛛侠也架不住一个趔趄，摔在Wade胸膛上。  
垂眸看着怀里的小蜘蛛，啊不，是小兔子，一副想笑又不敢笑的样子，Wade开始觉得他是故意的了。  
   
“你还想玩多少花样？我们约法三章过，在你成年之前我是绝对不会，嘶——你这个！”Wade止住了话头，因为这只该死的小蜘蛛开始用他的蜘蛛蛋蹭自己的武士刀了！  
Peter双手圈住雇佣兵的脖颈，细细密密的吻落在Wade红色的面罩上，他的大腿稍稍分开，撅起屁股在Wade身上蹭来蹭去。今天Peter穿了高跟鞋，不用再像以前一样要仰起头才能吻到自己的恋人了。  
这不是Peter第一次做这种事，Wade暗自清算了一下，在他们交往的两年内，Peter曾经四次用情趣服装勾引自己跟他上床，五次要求一起洗澡然后一直缠在自己身上，每次只要他们同睡一床，Peter就不停用小屁股在自己的胯下蹭来蹭去……跟未成年交往的代价是巨大的，两年来他们最多只能用腿交来解决问题，但这对于Wade来说无异于隔靴搔痒。  
Wade一边懊悔一边腾出一只手抓住Peter的一瓣屁股大力揉捏，另一只手扯下面罩，他舍不得让宝贝男孩亲在自己脏兮兮的制服上。  
   
“可我再过两个月就成年了，求你了Wade——”Peter瘪起嘴，故意拖长尾音，让本来就奶里奶气的声音变得更加委屈巴巴。  
“说好了是成年，差一年，差一个月，差一个时辰，都不是成年。”Wade在男孩脸上啄来啄去，含糊道。  
“切！又是这一套！”Peter忿忿地转头躲开Wade的吻，双手也不满地想把他推开。  
“宝贝、宝贝，别推我。”Wade艰难地扣住男孩盈盈一握的腰，他的男孩好像用上了蜘蛛力量，这可真不好对付，但Peter穿着高跟鞋摇晃不已的身躯让他实在不敢松手，生怕一放手Peter就摔了。  
Peter本也没打算真的推开他，只是象征性撒撒娇而已，被Wade轻声哄了两句之后他也就安静下来，闷着头蹬开高跟鞋，缩在Wade怀里不出声。  
“小蜘蛛？小兔子？”Wade被突然安静下来的男孩吓到，他就着把人搂在怀里的姿势微微弯下腰来与Peter平视，双手摘下手套，轻轻沿着Peter的脊梁骨摩挲安抚。  
“你是不是根本就不喜欢我？”  
“哥用彩虹小马和墨西哥卷发誓，我超喜欢你。”Wade之所以能这么淡定地回答，是因为已经积累了太多次类似战斗经验，每次Peter求欢无果之后都会上演这么一出戏，他早就见怪不怪了，但人还是要哄的。  
“不是最喜欢吗？”Peter抬头朝他眨眼。  
“抱歉，我以为‘超’和‘最’没差别，哥没学过小学语文，你知道的。”Wade低下头，小心翼翼地吻上男孩的发旋，在确定Peter情绪已经平稳之后，Wade将手臂穿过他的大腿将人抱起，双手托住Peter的屁股一边揉捏一边把他放到床上。  
“宝贝，你的屁股真软。”Wade把他转了个身，让Peter背朝自己，他自己则拉下制服裆部的拉链，让自己灼热的欲望释放出来。  
“你又不穿内裤！”Peter扭过头来，看到Wade的大家伙直接从制服里一下子弹出来，他每次见到都被吓得不轻。  
“我的内裤已经全被你撕烂了，甜心，别装作不知道的样子。”Wade弓着身子，整个人紧贴在Peter的背上，把身形相较自己较小得多的男孩完全包裹在身体里。  
“对不起……可、可我没钱给你买新的了……”一股负罪感涌上心头，Peter暗暗自责，他为了买星球大战的周边已经把这个月的零花钱透支了。  
“老实说，哥觉得不穿内裤更舒服。”事实上，在跟Peter交往之前，雇佣兵是没有穿内裤的习惯的。  
“不行，这样很不卫生——唔……”  
Peter的反驳被呻吟声掩盖，Wade似乎不打算继续探讨「不穿内裤会不会不卫生」这个问题，他伸手抓住Peter微微耸起的玉茎上下撸动，布满厚茧的指腹在铃口打转，已经充血得变成紫红色的肉棒插进Peter的两腿间，沿着他的囊袋、会阴和穴口摩擦，模仿着性交的姿势。  
“哈啊….Wade…”Peter的大脑逐渐被快感占据，不自觉地撅高屁股迎合着Wade的动作，后穴渗出许多肠液，穴口也一开一合着，似乎在邀请谁的进入。  
Wade在床事上有点沉默寡言，这有点出乎Peter预料，他本以为这个平日里满口骚话的雇佣兵会很精通于dirty talk之类的。Peter把头埋进被子里，被Wade的气息萦绕，他有点晕头晕脑地想，在床上多点话其实也挺好的，特别是可以助兴的那种。但Wade就是不肯开口，Peter每次都觉得自己在跟一个充气娃娃玩。  
“Wade，你说句话…..嗯啊…..”  
“你想让哥说什么？”Wade俯下身，把Peter埋在被子里的脸转出来，在他的唇上啄了好几下。  
“呃…..就是像你…唔….平时那样啊….”  
Peter快无语了，他不知道这人是真不懂还是装不懂。  
“平时那样……”Wade歪歪头，“我的脸看起来像不像融化的蜡烛？”  
“……”Peter觉得自己快软了。  
Wade见男孩不回答，便加快了身下的进出速度，手上撸动Peter玉茎的频率也越来越高，直到他们两人都射了出来，Peter也还是一直把头埋在被子里，紧咬着下唇不让自己发出一点声音。  
   
“甜心？”Wade扯过一张纸巾，把Peter腿间里自己射上去的白浊擦拭干净，想把人抱起来，但无奈Peter的力气实在太大了。  
“宝贝？小蜘蛛宝宝？蛛网小天才？”  
“干嘛。”  
“我们去洗澡？”  
“不去。”  
 “那先去吃饭？”  
“不去。”  
Wade彻底无奈了，他的男孩保持着撅着屁股、头埋在被子里的姿势已经快五分钟了，他真担心男孩会因为缺氧晕过去。而且最让人头大的是，Wade不知道他在又闹哪门子脾气。他索性惩罚性地拍了一下Peter的屁股，目光却被一直晃来晃去的小兔子尾巴吸引住了。  
   
“哈啊——Wade?”突然感受到后穴传来一股黏腻温热的湿润感，Peter转过头，看见Wade把头埋进了自己的臀缝中。  
“不、不行….嗯啊….不能舔….哈啊….”Wade的舌头非常灵巧，细细地舔着Peter穴口的每一个褶皱，内壁受到刺激不断溢出肠液，刚刚射过的玉茎也颤颤巍巍地站立起来，顶端还时不时渗出稀薄的浊液。  
“甜心，你的小屁股为什么会是草莓味的？”Wade一边吮吸舔弄着Peter的后穴一边含糊地问道，他是真的舔出了草莓味。  
“怎、怎么可能……呜啊….”Peter有些心慌地转过头。  
Wade索性也不追究了，他的男孩吃起来是草莓味的这点，他一点都不觉得奇怪。  
“嗯…..哈啊…..不要….呜呜…..”被Wade的舌头模仿性器一般地抽插着，Peter的穴口被刺激得不断收缩闭合又张开，额头汗珠沿着他漂亮的颈线流到锁骨，他全身上下都出了一层薄汗，黑色的紧身衣更加紧合地黏在身上，会阴和穴口连起来的一片肌肤更是汁水泛滥，大腿根部泛着一片淫靡的光。  
“别舔了，Wade….要、要射了….呜呜….啊——！”Peter高仰起头，颤抖尖叫着射出一股薄精，他被Wade舔射了。  
虚脱地瘫倒在床上，Peter张开口大喘着气，连续两次的高潮带走他太多体力了。Wade趁着男孩还在高潮的余韵中没摆脱出来的时候，无视他轻微的挣扎，将人抱进浴室里仔细清洗。  
“Wade，帮我洗一下里面。”Peter张开双腿搭在浴缸边缘，把自己的下体和还红肿着的穴口完全袒露在Wade眼前。  
“甜心，你已经射两次了。”Wade用毛巾轻轻擦拭男孩的身体。  
“我不喜欢毛巾。”用手啊！  
Wade拿起了旁边沐浴球。  
“……”  
   
清洗完毕后，Peter四仰八叉地躺在床上翻着Wade的手机，他并不是想调查佣兵的隐私，只是有点好奇，出于青少年对恋爱对象的好奇。  
「小红。」  
手机提示音响起，一条短讯弹了出来。  
“小红是谁？”Peter自言自语，点开了短讯对话框。  
「我什么时候能摸到你的胸肌？我爱死它了。」  
「老地方见。」  
「情人节有安排吗？」  
……  
全都是这种调情短信！Peter越看越火大，他不知道发短信的这个人到底是谁，有可能是Wade的老相好或者情人。但调情就算了，因为雇佣兵的工作性质，需要经常出入各种声色场所，这种事情他已经见怪不怪，而且今年的情人节Wade也是跟自己过的。比较令他不爽的一点是，对方管Wade叫小红，这种两人之间的私密昵称最让人讨厌了！  
“小红！”Peter大嚎一嗓子。  
“你在叫我吗，甜心？这个称呼让我觉得自己还在工作状态。”Wade从厨房探出头来，他在给Peter做枫糖薄饼当宵夜。  
原来是工作伙伴，Peter瘪了瘪嘴。虽说解开了不算误会的误会，他还是觉得心里不安，只要Wade一天没有完全属于自己，他就觉得对方有可能会偷偷溜走。说他对Wade没信心也好，没自信也罢，他已经不想再忍受这种患得患失的感觉了。  
 

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读qwq


End file.
